1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for retaining documents in place and allowing writing in the absence of tables, desks and similar supports. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to clip boards for providing a support surface for paper to be placed thereon and retaining the paper in a predetermined position on a user's lap.
When taking notes in an auditorium which lacks writing supports, when taking notes outdoors or while travelling, one often encounters numerous inconveniences in trying to provide a sturdy even surface, on which a sheet of paper or a note pad can be positioned, when conventional writing supports, such as tables or desks are unavailable.
For this purpose, clip boards are often used to provide such a smooth surface and to at least partially eliminate inconveniences encountered by those attempting to write while seated. But a conventional clip board often shifts its position on the lap of a user and needs to be manually held in place.
Further inconveniences are encountered when a person is attempting to make notes or to draw sketches outdoors, with the wind blowing the pages away.
There are numerous devices to alleviate some of the inconveniences associated with using a standard clip board, while attaching it to an upper arm or a thigh of a user.
One of such examples is U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,249 issued to H. Calvin Goss on Jan. 6, 1981 for "Document Holder Assembly". That holder is provided for use by a pilot or navigator and includes a releasable strap fastener to attach a molded concave surface of a support base onto the top thigh portion of a pilot or navigator while seated. A carrier plate, resembling a standard clip board, is permanently connected by a centrally located pivot to the support base. A pair of clamps positioned in the top and side portions of the carrier plate are designed to secure the documents along two adjoining sides of the carrier plate, to enable orientation by rotation of the plate.
Another example of modification of a standard clip board is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,022 issued on Mar. 3, 1959 to J. E. Kroviak and entitled "Clip Board Attachment". The attachment provides for the use of an arm strap made of elastic material and held onto a standard clip board by anchors mounted on diagonally opposite corners of the clip board. The elastic strap is secured under tension under the clip board.
While providing considerable advantages over standard clip boards, the above clip board modifications still suffer from various disadvantages: for example, there are no means provided to hold a bottom portion of a sheet of paper and prevent it from being blown by the wind or to hold a turned over page of a writing pad, without it interferring with writing on the next page.
Additionally, it is impossible to secure a clip board in any angular position most convenient to the user while writing.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a clip board which is easily attachable to a thigh of a user while seated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clip board with a writing tablet rotationally adjustable in one plane and lockable in any desired position.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a clip board having means for securing a sheet of paper on all four sides thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clip board having means to secure a folded over page of a writing pad beneath the writing tablet, if necessary.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.